pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Hysteria
PCWL's second-biggest event of the year and its equivalent of SummerSlam. Halloween Hysteria 2008 Halloween Hysteria 2009 Halloween Hysteria 2010 - Halloween Hysteria 2011 6 - All of The Iron Dragons used their "unlimited power" to turn into "super-heroic" versions of themselves (Hiccup turned into Toothless, Hogarth into The Iron Giant, and Jake Long into his American Dragon form) before the match started. Halloween Hysteria 2012 Halloween Hysteria 2013 8 - Bane (from The New Batman Adventures) '''and Hunter Cain (from Generator Rex)' both made their debuts by running out to the ring and interfering in the match, but since it was No Holds Barred, the match continued regardless. Hunter Cain later hit an Attitude Adjustment on Bane. Halloween Hysteria 2014 After the Robin vs. Superman match, Superman delivered three S-5's in a row and then broke Robin's arm with an armbar submission hold. It was then decided Robin would be out of action indefinitely because of this injury. Matches 1-13 were contested on October 25. The Hell in a Cell Main Event took place on October 27. Halloween Hysteria 2015 PCWL_Halloween_Hysteria_2015.jpg Halloween_hysteria_2015_poster_1.png Halloween_hysteria_2015_poster_2.png Halloween_hysteria_2015_poster_3.png card 5 (burger king).png|Hiro and Zuko vs. Astro Boy and Aang card 8.png|Fatal Four-Way Match for the Flaming Skull Championship card 2 (burger king).png|Edward Elric vs. Captain America in a Submission Match card 10.png|Jack Sparrow and The Hulk vs. El Macho and Antonio card 9.png|Hiccup, Guy, and Eret vs. Star-Lord, Zlatan, and Nacho card 6 (burger king).png|Jack Frost vs. Robin card 7.png|Masters/Plasmius vs. Norris Challenge card 4 (with MJ and Big Show).png|Floyd "Money" Mayweather (with Big Show) vs. Muhammad Ali (with Michael Jordan) in an Icon vs. Legend Superfight card 3 (burger king).png|Mr. Clean © vs. Spider-Man for the PCWL Icons Championship card 1 (burger king).png|Jake Long © vs. Danny Phantom vs. Hogarth Hughes in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match for the Undisputed PCWL Championship PCWL_Halloween_Hysteria_2015_Poster_(2).png *Preshow - The opening of the Rush Preshow paid tribute to the 40th anniversary of Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" by using the hard rock/heavy metal portion of the song as its opening theme. *7 - Elimination order: Vlad Plasmius, Santa Claus, Anakin, Hellboy, Chuck Norris *10 - '''Mowgli from ''The Jungle Book and Tarzan''' appeared during the match and attacked Hogarth Hughes. Then Jake Long pinned Danny Phantom with an Am-Drag Special inside the ring to retain the title. Halloween Hysteria 2016 * Rush Preshow Six-Man Tag: Youngblood (from the Danny Phantom series) was revealed to be Astro Boy and Mowgli's partner. * 4 - After the match, Jack Frost and Santa beat up the Teen Titans. * 6 - After the match, Superman returned to aid Superboy in a two-on-one beatdown of Guile. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * Sometime after the six-man Hell in a Cell match, Captain America invoked his rematch clause for Spike Dudley's PCWL Championship at Thanksgiving Terror. * Po The Kung Fu Panda returned to invoke his rematch clause for Randy Cunningham's A113 Championship, which Tony Stark accepted. * 2-D from Gorillaz was the special guest at Halloween Hysteria. He hung out with Youngblood backstage and accompanied PCWL President and CEO Tony Stark in his announcement that Halloween Hysteria will return to Madison Square Garden in 2017. PCWL Halloween Hysteria 2016.jpg rush preshow 1 (halloween hysteria 2016).png|Kirk, Picard, and Mr. Spock vs. Astro Boy, Mowgli, and a mystery partner (revealed to be Youngblood) in a Six-Man Tag Team Match during the Rush Preshow rush preshow 2 (halloween hysteria 2016).png|Chuck Norris vs. Boom during the Rush Preshow Card 5.jpg|Randy Cunningham © vs. The Guy (from Disturbed) for the A113 Championship Card 8.jpg|InuYasha and Hellboy vs. Triple X (Vin Diesel and Ice Cube) Card 6.jpg|Star-Lord © vs. The Hulk for the Flaming Skull Championship Card 7.jpg|Beast Boy & Cyborg (Teen Titans) vs. Jack Frost & Santa Claus card 3.jpg|El Macho, Antonio, and Vlad Plasmius vs. The Entourage Card 2 (tag team iron man match).jpg|Hiccup and Hogarth © vs. Danny Phantom and Jake Long in the First-Ever Tag Team Iron Man Match for the PCWL Tag Team Championship Card 1.jpg|Superboy vs. Guile in a First Blood Match card 4.jpg|Six-Man Hell in a Cell Match for the PCWL Championship PCWL Halloween Hysteria 2016 Poster.png Halloween Hysteria 2017 * 12 - After the match, Vlad Masters announced that he (as Plasmius) was cashing in Money in the Bank. Guile came out as a Special Referee and officiated. Vlad would then beat up Captain America in the ring, targeting his ankle, before applying Captain America's very own Ankle Lock and getting Captain America to tap out, becoming the new champion as the show went off the air. PCWL Halloween Hysteria 2017.jpg Halloween hysteria rush preshow 1.png Halloween hysteria rush preshow 2.png robin vs chuck norris.png m bison vs nathan drake.png broly vs the thing.png halloween hysteria a113 championship triple threat.png inuyasha vs hellboy.png el macho and antonio vs hulk and thor.png goku and vegeta vs spiderman and homer.png casey jones vs conor mcgregor.png halloween hysteria flaming skull championship triple threat.png vlad plasmius vs wreck-it ralph.png gohan vs jack frost.png superman vs captain america halloween hysteria.png PCWL_Halloween_Hysteria_2017_Poster.png Halloween hysteria 2017 eat drink and be scary.png Category:Current Monthly Mega Events Category:Interpromotional Mega Events